Home
by Arashii494
Summary: After the death of Piers Nivans Chris tries to be normal again. He is broken, his closest friends Jill Valentine and Leon S. Kennedy are trying to help him. After weeks he receive an information, that his partner is back. But he changed...
1. Chapter 1

**Home  
**

 **Chapter 1: Born**

It's been 2 weeks. Chris Redfield rememained in the Bioterrorism Security Assestment Alliance, the B.S.A.A. and kept his post as Captain of Alpha Team. He is strong, self-confidence, social and has a strong sense of responsibility. He shows externally no signs of weaknesses, but inwardly he is broken.

After the first loss of his comrades in Edonia he lost his memory. He had given up, lost the life and retreated to bars to distract himself. Then a man brought him back to his old life as the Captain of Alpha Team. The comrades had changed and he was living in spite of everything in the past, back in Edonia.

Blinded with rage, of revenge, he tried to kill Ada Wong. Although she was in fact Carla Cadames, a clone of Ada Wong. The many attempts to catch Carla, his comrades died gradually. They became beasts, named Biological Weapons and sought to take his life. He lost his team, again!

It tore him up inside in a thousand shreds, he lost his mind, his mentality was unstable, but he held on to the lifeline by which he would take revenge.

One man stayed with him no matter what he did. Even when Chris had turned against him, he was always there. Building, protective and as an own brother, he also paid attention on Chris. He gave him his last stop, so Chris wouldn`t be completely crazy. When Chris realized it, he was grateful and happy. But he also was sad, sad about how he treated him.

He wished he could change all the things in the past but he knew it wasn`t possible. He owed the man a lot, maybe his own life.

And again, he was the famous hero Captain again, to whom everyone stirs at. They succeeded their mission but the cost was dramatically. The man who saved him more than once a time, died. He died while he injected himself with a virus in order to save him, in order to save him physicially this time.

Chris couldn`t understand why, why him? Why was he saved and not him?`He didn`T deserved that! That`s what he thought about himself.

But then again, his friends and comrades were there for him, cared about him for the passed 2 weeks. He was broken, yes, but they helped him slightly. His problem was that he has to forgive himself for that, that he isn`t guilty. That`s what he has to learn.

To stand for it, to fulfill his internal promise, he continued with working for the B.S.A.A. like the man wished. He has a new Alpha Team, new members and rookies. But he swores to himself that he will keep them alive, train them hard so they can protect themselfes and to show them everything he learned about his past.

The rookies are impressed. The famous hero trains them, helps them and even teaches them everything he knows. They are a part of him now and they will do their best to make him proud.

Jill Valentine, his best and longest friend, stays by his side, supporting him as best she can.

Leon S. Kennedy was one of his closest and best friends too and he often visits him and he helps Chris to forget about the past so he can live a normal life again.

This morning, Chris stands up earlier than normal. He strechtes himself on the bed and stands up, walking into the bathroom to get himself cleaned. He tosses the boxers to the ground and takes a shower for a long time.

The warm water flowing on his body feels very comfortable. When he finishes the shower, he gets dressed up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. The bread tastes really good today, the noises of the morning news filling up the ground floor of his big house.

There isn`t any interesting things in the morning news so he decides to go out take a jog. He doesn`t even moves his clothes as he jogged out of his house, heading to the nearest parcs. The jog takes about a hour and when he reaches his home, he quickly pick up his package and goes towards his car, driving to the B.S.A.A headquarters.

Just before he can reach the building his phone rings. Chris is a man with responsibility so he doesn`t care about the ringing and continues driving. He stopps in the parking and turns his car off. He grabs his phone and read the name "Leon".

"Hm? What does he want from me?" he asks himself and presses the button for a recall. The phone rings and soon Leon picks up.

"Chris? Is that you?" Leon asks at the other side of the line.

"Yes, what do you want from me, Leon? It`s early and normally you would be at work" Chris says and hears a huff.

"Chris, we don`t have time now. I`ve found something, or better, somebody for your. We brought him to the B.S.A.A. headquarters but you should go in there! They`ll call for you" Leon answers and Chris can`t help but smile.

"Alright, Leon! I`m on my way" Chris replies and hungs up.

He quickly gets out of his car and walks into the headquarters, searching for someone who could know about the special person. He askes every person he passes by and no one knows anything. After 40 minutes of searching Chris gets slowly angry. He walks to the service point and begins to speak with the woman.

"Hello, Redfield here. Do you know anything about a poerson who was brought in here today? I really need to see Miss Valentine".

The woman looks up at him, "Hello Mr. Refield. A person? I don`T know about a person but I know that Miss Valentine is still searching after you. You should go to the 4th floor, room H 692, I`ll inform them" she answered.

Chris nods and walks to the stairhall, going to the 4th floor. He walks through the corridor and knocks on the door. A female voice calls that he can go inside. He opens the door and enters inside. He can see Jill standing at the window, Rebbecca Chambers sitting on the couch with something in her arms and his superior O'Brian standing at the opposite wall.

"Good morning, Chris. Glad to see you we`ve had already waited for you" Jill says and walks to him.

Chris gives her a surprised look before he looks around to see Rebbecca smiling and O'Brian with a serious look.

"Hi Jill. So what do you guys want? Leon already informed me about a person. Where is that said person?" he asks.

Jill looks at him with, still smiling while Rebbecca lifts her head and begins to talk, "Chris, you might be...shocked but I hope that you will be happy about it. We`ve found someone, a special one, can you tell me who it is?".

Chris blinks and his heart begins to beat faster, "...Where did you found the said person?" he asks.

"We received a message that someone found something on the beach, it was a person. We quickly got there and brought him with us to the north american headquarters and now here we are" Jill answers.

Chris swallows, "Don`t tell me you`ve found him...".

While O'Brian only watches the situation Rebbecca puts the in sheets wrapped thing in her right arm and lifts her left hand, "Come here Chris" she says.

Jill stands there, tense and worried while Chris slowly reaches the couch. Rebbecca shifted slightly and Chris swallows. She grabs the edges of the sheets and put it slightly aside, revealing what is wrapped in it.

"What? A baby? You`ve found a baby washed on the beach?" Chris says shocked, stumbling a little.

Rebbecca smiles, "Yes, don`t you recognize him?" she asks and Chris gulpes.

The blueish scars on his right side of his face, the little tuft of hair, sticking up from his forehead, the grown big puppy ears on top of his head, yes, it was that man who sacrificed himself, Piers Nivans.

He was sleeping peacefully, enjoying the warmth of the sheets. "How`s that possible?" Chris says, still shocked. He can`t believe it.

"He is about a few months old, we can`t say his age exactly. He grows fast the tests didn`t say anything, we don`t know what is going on. Fact is, he can`t stay here, the medical base isn`t made for babies or small children. I tried to contact his family, but it doesn`t seem that he has family...So I thought that you might be- "

"Jill what are you trying to say? I come here and you all shock me with the fact that my old partner turned into a mutant baby, you try to tell me the story and that you don`t know what is going on and then you want to ask me to adopt him?" Chris interrupts her.

Rebbecca stands up, "Chris, that is your old partner and nobody is able to keep him, please it will be for a short while scince we`ve found someone. Do you want us to bring him to a children`s home? You know very well what that will mean".

In that time Piers opens his eyes, the left still a hazel colour while the right has a bright icy-blue colour. Chris and Rebbecca looks at the same time at him. Chris can`t help but to stare in his eyes and feels himself lost in them.

Piers stares back and blinks, his ears dropping on top of his head. Chris stares at him in sadness and understad and finally gives in, "Okay okay...I`ll take him till you`ve found someone".

Rebbecca smiles and grabs him, handing him to Chris. Chris hesitates but quickly grabs him, the sheets falling to the gound. Piers was left in his deapers, a brownish and blueish puppy tail coming out of his butt. Piers is still staring at him, the ears straighten on top of his head. Chris smiles down at him and places him in his arms.

He feel the tail wagging between his muscular arms and find himself squeezing his head. "How long will it take?" he asks.

Jill smiles and walks to him, putting her hand on Piers` ears, stroking him. "I don`t know but I hope that won`t take long. For that time I hope that you two have a lot fun".

Chris stopps with squeezing and Piers gives him a sad look. "Nnng..." he whimpers.

"Chris, you should take care of him. I know he doesn`t behave like before, he is a baby now after all which needs intensive care. When you need something I can help you" Jill says.

Chris nodds and strokes his ears. Piers leans in and closes his eyes, humming in satisfication. He feels very comfortable in those warm and big arms and he quickly fells asleep again.

This was the start of a long adventure and a new experience for them both. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Home**

Jill and Chris are walking through the corridors towards his office, closing the door behind them quickly. While Jill is settling down, putting her papers on Chris` desk Chris lay the sleeping Piers down on his couch, covering him with a warm thick sheet. He turns to look at Jill.

"Well, now I understand why the other people around here don`t know about him. It is unbelieveable...But I`m glad that he`s back. Do you know why he turned into a baby and are the doctors able to turn him into his old self?" he asks.

Jill walks to the couch, sitting next to Piers, stroking behind his ears.

"Chris, we don`t know what is going on. We know, that he isn`t infected anymore and because of that we can`t turn him anymore. We have no choice but to let him grow into a man again. I think he remembers, he sometimes shows us that he can understand us, not normal as a baby right?" she answers.

Chris gulps slightly, "He can understand us? Good, I thought that we lost him, not his body. When you`Re searching after a family for him, please be sure to choose the right persons...He doesn`t have a family anymore nd I want him to be save and happy, he deserves that".

Jill giggles, "Be sure, I will. But till that you will be his 'father' and take care about him".

Chris gives her a dirty look, "Come on, I`m not his father, he can live in my house and I can take care about him but you know that I`m busy with work and I think that he`ll need intensive care for 24 hours. I can`t take him for so long".

Jill waves with her hand, "I`ll see what I can do. Now I have to go to work, I leave you his things in this bag" she says and stopps at the door, "Besides Chris, you`ll need to go shpooing for him at least tomorrow. He`ll need some things from the babymarket" she adds and walks outside, closing the door behind her silently.

Chris sighs and gives Piers a look, "So, I hope that your situation don`t cause any big trouble" he says and after that he busies himself with his paperwork for hours.

After 3 hours of intensive working on the papers Piers slowly wakes up, shifting in his sheets. When Chris doesn`t realizes him, Piers begins to cry loudly. Chris` head shoots in his direction, standing up quickly and storming to the couch.

"Piers! What`s wrong? Is everything ok? Why are you crying? Should I call the doctors? Piers!" Chris asks him worriedly, not knowing what he could do.

Piers` crying becomes louder, he kicked the sheets already to the side so they are lying on the ground leaving him only in his napkins. Even after that Chris doesn`t know what to do till he can smell the stench. He waves his hand in front of his face, holding his nose.

"Piers! Grmpf...What to do next? I thought you are still there! Isn`t that an embarrassement? Why did you do that?" he says angrily.

Piers silences after that, looking angry at him, his puppy tail bumping against the couch, his small hands balled into fists. * What are you thinking Chris? Of course it`s embarrassing! * Piers thinks. Chris takes his phone, calling Jill.

"Jill! This is an emergency! You have to come here, now!" he calls after her.

"Chris? Calm down please, what`s going on?" Jill asks, confused.

"Piers has... Um I don`t know how to say, Jill you have to come here!" he says.

He can hear a sighing on the other side of the line, "Chris, I left you the newly bought napkins, you have to change them" she says calmly.

Chris swallows, "No! You have to do it, Jill. You`re a woman, you can do it, I am not experienced with that!".

"Chris, no discussion, you will do it you have to learn it when you want to take care about him" Jill says annoyed and Chris` worry grows.

"...Thank you Jill" he says and ends the call. He sighs and looks down at Piers, who kept silent the whole time. He grabbs the bag and looks what was inside. A baby bottle, some small playing tools, a brush and some napkins. He grabbs one of the napkins and puts the bag back on the ground next to the couch.

"Ok Piers, you have to help me, can you do this for your own?" he asks worried.

* ... * Piers shifted in the couch, not able to even sit up. Chris sighes again, grabbing him and putting him on his desk.

"Ok this is going to be awkward...But I`m the captain of Alpha Team! I can do this!" Chris says, putting his fist on his chest like a proud gorilla.

Piers rolls his eyes and Chris started to undress him. When he opens the napkin Chris turns his head to the side, pulling it out and threwing it into the trash. He doesn`t miss the red hint which appears on Piers` face. He attempts to grabbs the new napkin when Piers starts to scream again.

"What is it Piers?! I am trying to help you, keep your mouth shut" Chris says, still impatient.

* How I wish I can speak again, you fool! You forgot something * Piers thinks, tail still bumping on the desk.

This was the moment when it clicks in Chris` head. He grabbs a small sheet and starts to clean Piers` little member. After that he put the new napkin on, careful with putting the puppy tail through the cut hole of the napkin. Piers` face reddens a lot and after he is dressed, a wave of relief fills his body.

* Finally this is over...Oh my gosh this will be a hard time...Why me? * Piers thinks to himself when Chris grabbs him and places him in his big arms. When Chris realizes that Piers feels very uncomfortable he begins to scratch behind his ears again.

"What is it Piers? You liked this, didn`Ttyou?" he asks.

* ...Because I hadn`t the control of myself when I first met you... I`m lucky that I can still think now, or unlucky... * Piers thinks. He feels mentally uncomfortable but his body enjoyed the warmth of Chris` arms that he can`t help but to wag his tail in happiness. * ... Kill me now, please * he thinks.

Chris smiles, "After all... Your`re too cute, Piers". He places him on the couch and continues with his work again. For the next 30 minutes he notices that Piers can`t fall asleep so he stands up, grabbing him and putting him in his arms again. Even if he hasn`t children for himself he knows, that babies need their sleep. He walks to his desk, sitting down and working on his paper with his right hand, still holding Piers on his left arm.

After a few minutes Piers is getting very tired and he fells asleep on him, cuddling against the chest and the left arm. Chris can`t help but to chuckle slightly but carefully, not to wake him up.

At 4 P.M. Chris finishes his work. He stands up carefully and grabbs his and Piers` bag, still holding him in his left arm when he leaves his office. He walks through the corridors, glad that he doesn`t meet others in the way to his car. He opens his door, putting Piers on the passenger seat in a open bag and starts to drive home.

Piers cuddles up to himself, his ears twitching slightly at the sound of the motor. Chris reaches for the ears, stroking him. When he arrives at his home he grabbs the bag and walks inside his house. He threws his bag to the ground, pulling the boots out with one hand and walks to the kitchen. He places Piers on a chair and starts to cook himself something to eat, a big steak with fries.

When Piers smells the skent of roasted steak and fries he opens his eyes. His mouth is dry and his stomach growls loudly. Chris is still roasting his steak, grabbing a beer from his fridge and drinks. The hunger grows bigger, his belly hurting like hell when Piers begins to whimper silently. He stares at Chris, who doesn`t hear him.

* Hell, that is pain, I haven`t eaten today, Chris! * Piers whimpers louder. When Chris doesn`t hear him he begins to cry loudly again.

Chris turns and storms to the crying baby, "Piers! What is wrong? Oh...Don`t tell me that you did it again!" he says worriedly.

Piers stopps crying and looks at him angrily, * What are you thinking? Of course you have to do it till I`m able to walk! I am hungry! *. Chris stares at him and he thinks the wrong way. He grabbs him and put him on the table. Piers begins to squirm.

* No Chris, not now. Give me food! * Piers thinks and whimpers again.

Chris was angry and put his big hand on the small upper part of the body while he undress him again, seeing that the napkin is clean.

Chris begins to grunt "What`s wrong, Piers? You don`t need a new one, do you want to go outside?" he asks, Piers shakes his head.

"Do you want to sleep in a smoother place?"

Piers shakes his head.

"Do you want me to go with you to the closet?"

Piers shakes his head again.

Chris puts his hand on his chin, thinking what else a baby need. Piers rolls his eyes, still waiting for his belly to answer.

"Do you want to play with me?"

The belly growls and Chris` mouth opens, "Aaah, okay, of course! I`m so sorry Piers, as I said I`m not experienced in that kind of things, I am a man of the battlefield" Chris defends himself.

He goes to the cooker, attempting to cut a piece of the steak till Piers begins to whimper again.

"I think you`re hungry Piers! Ah, right of course!" Chris hits his head, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. He fills the baby bottle and put it into a pot. He grabbs the water heater and filled the pot till the bottle is half in the water. He turns the cooker on, waiting for the water to heat up.

Piers is still shifting on the table, trying to sit up and watching him. He turns on his hurting belly and stared at Chris, his tail flickering of impatience. When the bottle of milk has a warm temperature Chris pulls it out, walking to Piers and putting him on his arm on his back. He holds the bottle to Piers, who grabbs it with his small hands an began to drink milk.

Because of the smacking sounds Chris begins to laugh, "Haha the next time I should take a photo, you`re too cute, Piers".

Piers` pace of drinking fastens till the bottle is empty. He can`t help but to let out a belch, his belly stopping to hurt but it isn`t full after all. So Piers holds the bottle when Chris attempts to put it away, trying to show Chris that he wants more.

"Do you want more?" Chris asks, his eyes still focused at the tiny thing in his arms.

When Piers nodds his head he walks to the fridge again, filling the baby bottle and putting it into the still hot pot. Piers remains in his arms, clinging on his shirt when he watched Chris` actions. The Stench of smoke filled the air when Chris notices that his steak was still roasting in the pan.

"SHIT!" he growls and hurries to the pan, turning off the cooker when he put the stakes out of the pan. It was black on the one side and Chris remains silent for a few seconds. Piers lifts his head and his ears dropped on top of his head.

"... It`s okay, it`s okay" Chris mumbles and put the steak and the fries on his plate, placing it on the table.

After that he grabbs the baby bottle, walking to the table, sitting down and places Piers on his lap. He cuts his steak in pieces and holds the baby bottle wit hhis left hand, feeding Piers while he eats the burned food with his right hand.

Even before he can finish Piers empties the bottle, his belly swollen. Chris grabbs the bottle and puts it aside and watches Piers curling up to himself, cuddling against the warm lap. Chris smiles and strokes Piers` head, finishing his own food.

Because Chris doesn`t want to wake Piers up he remains there and after a while he falls asleep on the kitchen table with Piers sleeping in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Baby trouble**

In the middle of the night Chris wakes up, still sitting on his chair with a screaming baby on his lap. Piers squirmed and when he notices that Chris was awake he silences immeadiately. He kept staring at Chris. Even in the darkness he can clearly see Chris` features and the whole enviroment. Chris shifts uncomfortable and leans against the chair, stroking Piers` head.

"Piers...What is it? Do you know how late it is?" he asks with a very tired voice.

He looks at his clock.

"Hell we just slept for 3 hours, get some sleep Piers" he says annoyed.

Piers looks at him, agitated and begins to squirm again. Chris grabs him and stands up, walking his way through the kitchen into the living room, placing him into the couch. He turns the lights on and for a minute he has to protect his eyes with his hands from the light till his eyes gets used to it. He looks at Piers who stares at him and shrugs.

"What now? You should be tired" Chris assumes and Piers rolls his eyes.

Chris thinks about what he could do to help Piers and yawns,.

"Do you need fresh air?"

Piers shakes his head.

"Go to the toilet?"

Piers shakes his head.

"Food?"

Piers nods and Chris` mouth closes when he walks to the kitchen to get him warm milk once again. He walks to the living room and sits down on the couch, grabbing Piers and feeds him.

"You`ll get sick if you keep this pace of drinking, Piers" Chris says, stroking the back of Piers.

Piers finishes the bottle and curls up on Chris` lap again, falling quickly asleep. The only thing Chris can do was to sleep while sitting on the couch, putting his hand on Piers like a warm sheet, covering his small body.

For the rest of the night Chris got up many times. He had to clean Piers and to feed him. As the sun rises, it lights up the whole apartment. Chris is lying on the couch with Piers curled up on his stomach, covered with Chris` shirt. At 10 a.m. Chris wakes up and stretches himself. He notices something in his shirt and lifts it up just to see the sleeping Piers.

He can`t help but to smile at the sight when he raises his hand to rub behind the ears. The warm and great feeling wakes Piers up as he yawns and looks at Chris.

"Good morning dude, slept well?" Chris asks him sarcastically.

Piers looks away and shifts, sitting up on his butt, still on Chris` stomach. When he notices where he was his face reddens and he quickly crawls away from Chris, placing himself on the couch. Chris laughs.

"No problem, Piers. I understand it I have to be warm at night when you crawled under my shirt" he jokes and Piers refuses to look at him.

"Come on I`m just joking, you`r body needs warmth now, so don`t be ashamed. I`ll make us both breakfast please stay there" he says and walks to the kitchen, leaving Piers in the living room alone.

Piers looks around and crawls from the couch to the ground, using his four legs to crawl around, observing the area. Yesterday he couldn`t do more but to sit up but now he seems to regained his strenght to crawl around.

He tries to stand on his paw like foots, leaning against the table-foot and putting his hands on the ground to push himself up. He stands for a short while but then waggles and falls down on his butt. The bumping noise gets Chris into the living room with a worried expression on his face.

"Piers?! Is everything ok?" he asks and sees Piers sitting on the ground at the table.

Chris furrows his brow, "What are you doing there? You had to wait on the couch for me".

Piers looks at the place he had to wait for him and then at Chris, shrugging with his shoulders. His tail is bomping at the ground as Chris walks to him, pulling him up in his arms and carrys him into the kitchen. He places him on the kitchen table and points his finger at Piers` nose.

"You, you have to wait here, understood?" he asks to be sure that Piers would stay there.

Piers nods and Chris walks to the cooker, grabbing his muesli and Piers` milk bottle before he walks to Piers, sitting down on the chair. He hands Piers the bottle and looks if he could hold it of his own. Piers helds the bottle and begins to drink and Chris can get his muesli.. Before they leaves the house Chris helps Piers with dressing and packs his things.

He carries Piers into his car, fixing him on the seat and begins to drive to the headquarters. During the driving Chris keeps speaking to Piers about everything but his condition. Piers only stares at him and can give him nods when he agrees with him. The situation is really getting into his nerves, he really wishes that he can speak with him.

When Chris gets out of the car, putting Piers in his arms and walks to the basement a female voice calls for his name. He turns to meet Sherry`s smiling face.

"Chris! Hey. I`m glad to see you ok. I heard everything about the incident and about the deaths of our comrades and-" she stops, staring at Piers.

"Is that Piers?" she asks confused and Chris nods.

"Yeah, Piers say hello"

Piers gives him an annoyed look and lifts his hand to Sherry to say hello.

"Awwww so cute!" Sherry exclaims and grabs Piers in her arms, cuddling him and pressing her face at his.

"He`s like a little puppy baby, so cute" she says with happiness while Piers tries to squirm from her hands.

Chris watches the scene and laughs, watching Piers` horror face happily.

"It seems so Piers that you got a new fan, it`s very easy for you to get fans. Everyone sees him as a cute puppy and they can`t get over the urge to cuddle him" he explains and Piers growls slightly.

"I`ll come with you guys, I have to meet Jill today, planning our mission" Sherry says, still stroking behind Piers` ears.

Chris walks besides her, "With Jill? A mission?" he asks confused.

"Yes we have to get the new created cure of the C Virus to Tatchi where it can used to heal the infected people. We have to leave today" Sherry explains.

Chris nods, "Ok I`m glad to hear that things are fixing up. I`ll come with you, I have to see Jill" he says.

"Ok, but only when I can keep Piers in my arms" Sherry responds, smiling down at Piers` annoyed face. Chris nodded, smiled and went with her to Jill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Partners forever  
**

"Aaaaw sooooo cute" Jill says while she rubbs behind Piers` ears. Piers turns his head to the side, although he doesn`t like it when everyone treat him like a pet. His puppy tail still waggs because of the good feeling the rubbing bring to him. Chris clears his throat.

"Okay Jill, I heard that you two are leaving today to Tatchi in order to bring the people the cure?".

Jill nods and smiles, finishing the rubbing on Piers` head. Piers let out a soft sigh of relief, which doesn`t hold long after Jill handed him into Sherry`s arms. Sherry`s smile widden and Piers let his head hanging down.

"Cute boy, you can`t stand right now so you have to be in someone`s arms until you will learn" Sherry says and everyone breaks out in laughter.

"After the outbreak the chinese government tried to contain the infected but it failed. The citiy around Tatchi were overrun by the zombies, killing almost every single person. The military along with the B.S.A.A. tried to kill the infected. After weeks they were able to clean the cities. And now they want to try to cure the last infected and this cure is a prevention of a possible new outbreak" Jill explains.

Piers` ears lifts forward, alert and listening. Chris frowns, staring at them both.

"And you both are send from the B.S.A.A. to help the government?" he asks.

Sherry nods, "Of course we aren`t alone, Jake will help us".

Piers frowns, his tail flickering in agitation as his grip of his small paw-hands tightens on Sherry`s arms. Sherry looks down at him and smiles.

"Don`t worry, he is a good man now. He is now my partner, helping me in every single mission I have to go and he is now my boyfriend, don`t forget that".

'How could that bastard be a boyfriend...Can`t imagine that horror' Piers thinks but keeps silent. Even he hates it to be treatened as a pet, he strangerly enjoys the warmth of other people`s arms along with the softness and attention he gets.

"What?! You both are?" Chris stutters and takes a step forward.

Sherry blushes and nods while Jill laughs.

"Okay Sherry, we have to go now. We will meet the others at the northern exit point. Chris, I hope you know how to treat Piers. If you have any questions you can call Rebbecca, she examined his small body and could help you when he gets sick or something like that. She told me that he will grow fast so you don`t have to worry about caring years for a little baby puppy" she blinks at him.

Piers swallows along with Chris as both stares at each other.

"Alright, thank you Jill. I will try my best to take care about him but..." he stopps.

Jill cocks a brow,

"But what?"

"It is very difficult to change his napkin...Hell it is a torture! Can I get some help with that?" he asks in hope.

Piers` face reddens, avoiding any eye contact with one of them as his tail goes between his small legs and the ears flattens on top of his head. Jill and Sherry laughs, both staring at Chris.

"You will get into this and it won`t take long for Piers to grow into a little devil, you will get other problems" Jill answers, leaving a wondered Piers and a scaried Chris behind.

Sherry walks to him, handing him Piers into his big muscular arms as they leave the room, saying bye. Chris looks down at Piers` reddened face and chuckles.

"I am so sorry Piers but I had to ask it. You have no idea how hard it is to do that for ya...But you are a little cute boy and my best soldier, I will do everything for you" he says and lifts Piers at his face, cuddling him.

Piers looks at him angry at first but then quickly begins to laugh at the short beard, which was tickling him hard. His tail waggs in cheerfulness as they both starts to laugh loud. Chris put him on the table, lifting the baby shirt so the stomach and chest are bare and starts to tickle him.

Piers clentches his eyes closed, small tears falling onto the desk as he squirms and kicks hard in order to stop it. His small fangs are barely visible as Chris looks deep into his mouth.

"Wow, really fast to get teeth Piers. You look like a small puppy even in your insides" he comments as Piers stopps laughing, staring at him with a closed mouth. He feels like a small monster, not human anymore but another kind of dangerous creature. He wants so badly to be normal again, in his old grown body.

Still he looks cute and small, he isn`t dangerous as a helpless small baby. But what will come when he is a grown monster? Would he kill everyone? Will he be able to control his body, his instincts? Will his appearance remind of a once human being or will he turn into a wolf B.O.W.?

He isn`t infectious, that is sure. He isn`t infected with the C Virus anymore. Strangely, his body abadoned the virus, which changed his whole DNA, turning him into some kind of puppy boy.

But after all he is glad that he does look cute. Everyone he meets likes him, wanting to touch him, to make him feel happy and giving him full attention. Normally he doesn`t like the full attention. That was one of the reasons he felt like he wasn`t ready for being the Captain of Alpha Team.

Chris seems to notice his concern as he leans forward, directly above Piers` whole small body.

"Is everything ok Piers? Listen...I know it is very hard for you too, I am sorry. I only thought about myself, not about you. You have to suffer this...this changings. You will see, in a few months you will be able to do a lot of your own. I will speak to Rebbecca so I can help you as good as I can. As a Captain this is my task" he says.

Piers looks up at him with big puppy eyes. Captain? Only because he is his Captain? Are there no other feelings? Is he doing this only because it is his duty?

Suddenly he feels very bad, his ears backing off. Chris looks at him in sadness, grabbing him and lifting him to sit on his shoulders so they are face to face.

"Um...I am sorry if I said something wrong. I...I like you Piers. And...Y...I owe you a lot. You are so cute...Please stop the puppy eyes...For me?" he tries to calm him.

Piers sniffs, a tear appearing on his right scarred eye. Chris couldn`t help but to feel very bad, his heart breaking in two pieces as he sees the little whimpering puppy on his shoulders.

"No...please...no" he beggs.

Other tears follows the first one as Piers sniffs even more. Chris carefully put his big hand on his back, pressing him against his face for cuddling.

"I am so sorry, we are getting through this as partners! You are after all my best soldier and still Piers Nivans. I bet you are the best sniper after all, it is in your blood" he says and pokes him on the little belly.

Piers presses his head against Chris`, enjoying the cuddling feeling as his tail starts to wag once again. Chris smiles at him.

"See? Everything will be ok. See it like I am your big dad, kicking everyone`s sorry ass for making you sad ok? And you are my little son, following my orders ok?" he says.

After all he is a soldier, the best Captain the B.S.A.A. got. Piers nods, wiping off his tears as he looks at him happy, revealing his fangs.

"That is it! We are the best team here! And now you will learn to fly!" Chris says.

He grabs Piers and lifts him with his arms, rounding in cycles and Piers giggles, stretching his arms and legs in the air. They both laughs and soon stops.

In the rest of the day Chris feeded Piers, letting him sleep on his couch or on his lap while he studied the rookie papers. He changed the napkins and in the evening they both got into Chris` home. Piers slept almost 16 hours in this day, he felt very comfortable on Chris` lap.

He really enjoys the body warmth and the security Chris always gives him. And Chris can`t help but enjoying the small puppy cuddling against him. He can`t speak yet but his body language tells Chris a lot.

After 6 days of caring for Piers Chris learned a lot. He didn`t fear the changing of the napkins anymore and he always understood quickly what Piers needed. After sticking a week together their partnership was so intense, they both were attached to each other.

Piers` body grew. After one week he looked like a 2 years old boy. After more crawling he learned how to stand and even how to go. Chris was careful, watching and helping him for his first steps in this new body.

Chris felt very proud of him. One thing was sure: He will never leave Piers behind, even it will cost his career.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Puppy trouble  
**

Piers shifted in the night. He scratched his tail while his ears flickered wildly. He was lying on the end of the bed, near to Chris` feet as he opened his eyes tiredly. He yawned and crawled towards Chris` stomach, shifting the shirt up to crawl into the warmth.

He sighned and smiled, cuddling in the shirt as his head plopped out of the collar. He laid his head down on Chris` chest and quickly fell asleep again.

Chris woke up hours ago, feeling a tickling sensation in his hair as he scratched his head. He attempted to sit up till he noticed Piers sleeping on his body. He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping face, the ears twichting on Chris` chin.

"Piers...Not again..." he mumbled, putting his hand on the ears in order to stop them from flickering. He yawned and kept scratching on his head.

"What the...why is it so ticklish..." he mumbled.

He put his arms around his chest and Piers and stood up, one hand under Piers` butt. He walked into the bathroom and turned the lights on. He used his free left hand to look at his head. He grabbed a comb and combed his hair.

When he saw small insects on the comb he almost fell backwards.

"What the heöö?! Piers! That are fleas!" he said and grabbed Piers from under his shirt.

When Piers didn`t woke he placed him on the closed toilet lid carefully. He undressed himself and got the bath tube ready. He checked the temperature till it has 40 degrees Celsius. He got out of his boxers and grabbed Piers.

He walked to the tube and he got at first inside the water. When he sat down he places Piers on the other side of the tube. There was a wild splash along with loud whimpers as Piers awoke, his eyes widden. Chris grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him still as he tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh Piers, it`s okay. It`s only warm water, calm down" he said with a gentle tone.

Piers stared at his face and became very angry. His wet tail flickered in agitation as he placed his small paw-hands on Chris` arms, digging into them as he scratched him hard.

"Piers! Hey" Chris` gripp loosened, giving Piers the chance to escape. He jumped out of the water in such a quickness, leaving a wondered and stunned Chris behind as he hurried to the door. Chris caught himself quickly and got out of the tube.

"PIERS! STOP THERE you...on no the floor is so wet...Piers! NO.-...no don`t open the door. I am warning you. It`s an order soldier!... Piers... No..I said no...no...would you...ah...No.. I SAID NO! Piers!"

he shouted as Piers jumped, opening the door and ran out of it. The water of his wet tail flying around the corridor. Chris growled in frustration and ran after him. Piers had trouble to keep his balance. He looked behind him, seeing an angry storming Chris behind him as panic began to fill his small heart.

He fastened his pace and stumbled over a carpet, falling forward and rolling against a cabinet. Chris entered the room, his eyes following the line of waterdrops on the floor.

And there he was, lying on his shoulders, his head on the floor and his lower body hanging in the air above him, his tail lying on his face. Chris walked next to him and tapped with his foot on the ground.

"...And? What now Piers? ".

Piers` tail went aside, revealing his face. He kept staring at Chris and didn`t say a word but pouted his lips. When Chris kept staring at him angrily he couldn`t help but beginning to cry, small tears forming in his eyes. Chris waved his hands in the air in defeat.

"Alright alright...Come here little boy..:" he said and grabbed Piers by his armpits.

He lifted him and placed him on his arm. He pointed his finger right in front of Piers eyes.

"But now behave please. You have small insects, called fleas. They obviously live in your fur of your tail and head so I have to bath you" Chris said.

Piers` ears twitched in nervousness and fear. Chris stroked behind his ears and walked to the bathroom. He sighned and got both of them in the bath tube. Piers wrapped his tail between his legs, feeling obviously unconfortable in the water.

"Is it too cold?"

Piers shook his head.

"Hmmm... Are you fearing something?"

Piers avoided eye contact.

"Listen, it is normal. You are a small kid and I am uh...your father ok? It is ok that we bath together"

Piers looked up in annoyance.

"Okay okay, then...You fear water?"

Silence...

Chris sat up slowly.

"The china accident...Hey, it`s alright Piers. It is naturally. Your body reacts to protect itself"

he said and began to wash Piers` head with shampoo. Piers let him clean himself and after Chris was finished he quickly got out of the tube once again. This time he behaved and grabbed a towel to dry his small body.

Chris nodded and began to rub his head too. Piers shook his body and waggily dressed himself with the small trowsers and shirt. Chris got out of the tube and dried his body as well. He turned to Piers.

"Alright now...I have to clean your little teeth, please behave today ok? I don`t want to force you again" he said and grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste.

Piers attempted to ran away again but was quickly caught by Chris` strong arms. He squirmed and whimpered but it didn`t helped. Chris grabbed him and put him between his legs to hold him still. Piers had no free hands and legs and was caught while Chris put the paste on the toothbrush, heading at Piers` mouth.

This was always a hard procedure. Piers hated it, he always tried to escape and Chris had to hold him while he brushed the teeth. It always takes about 30 minutes.

Piers held his mouth closed. Chris put his big hand on his head and chin, forcing the mouth to open as he put the brush inside, cleaning the fangs. Piers squirmed and shook his head.

"Damn it Piers! Come on! I am not in the mood right now! Only for a few minutes!"

Chris hissed. Piers chewed on the brush till it broke apart. Chris held the broken stick between his fingers as Piers spit out the brush, licking his fangs in disguist.

":...Okay now...now you got over the line Piers"

Chris grumbled and grabbed Piers by his neck, lifting him and walked out of the room. Piers was worried now. He barely saw Chris in this mood and now he angered him. Chris stomped into the living room and put Piers on the ground.

Piers remained there as Chris disappeared for a short moment. His ears picked up the angry footsteps which were heading towards his location. Chris appeared on the door with a leash and collar in his hand. Piers frowned and his tail flickered faster.

"Stay put!" Chris ordered and Piers obeyed.

He leaned down at him and fixed the collar around his neck along with the leash. He binded him to the tablefoot and stared into his eyes.

"You " he pointed at Piers` nose, "You are staying now! For hours! This is your punishment, so you have time to think about what you did!" Chris said agitated.

Piers kept his head down, looking to the floor, his tail bomping against the couch. Chris nodded and left in the kitchen to make breakfast. He cooked himself bacon with eggs and rice, not caring if that was odd.

After he ate he made Piers a bottle with warm milk. He walked into the living room and saw Piers chewing on the leash. Chris cleared his throat, Piers looking at him with shocked eyes as he let go of the leash.

Chris walked to him and sat down next to him. He sighned and grabbed Piers, putting him on his lap while he held Piers` head with his right hand and the baby bottle in his left. He gave Piers an angry look as he hesitated.

Piers noticed that and quickly began to drink the milk silently. They remained silent, Chris staring towards the TV at the news and Piers drinking the bottle empty. After he finished Chris put the bottle aside and looked down at the small kid.

Piers looked up, his eyes looking like the big innocent eyes of a newborn pup, breaking the ice. Chris sighned and lifted Piers.

"ooooh...Come on Piers...Not the puppy eyes...Okay, it`s ok, it`s ok. But you will stay here until I am finished with cleaning the mess you caused"

Piers rolled his eyes but remained sitting next to the table foot. Chris got up and began to clean his apartment. Piers watched him amused and leaned back, relaxing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spending time**

  
The days went by. Piers slightly grew with each day. After a week he could walk around the apartment, not crawling anymore. Chris often had trouble to get him scince he learned how to run. The claws of his little foot-paws scratched the laminate flooring.

Chris always had to work each day. Scince the little pup Piers moved in with him he worked in his home, studying the papers of rookies, missions and bookkeeping. Piers used to sleep about 15 hours a day, so when he wasn`t tired he quickly got bored.

In his old body he would pass the time with training, increasing his sniping skills, reading a book, got a walk or other normal things, but now he had nothing to do except of eating, drinking, sleeping, doing his buisness or to run around in order to train his small muscles.

He didn`t spoke yet because his vocal cords developed only slowly. So he sat there, bored, annoyed of this situation. His tail bomped against the floor as he chewed on his pawed hand. He looked around and stood up, walking to Chris` office room.

He opened the door silently and put his head in, watching Chris being very busy with his paperwork. Chris growled. He wasn`t good in dealing with the new computer system.

"Damn it... I hate it, why doesn`t it work? Why?!"

Chris bleated, waving his hands in the air. He grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip, looking angry at the pc screen.

Piers tilted his head to the side, his ears alert as he shook his head, walking away. He walked down the staircase, almost jumping each step down. His tail kept wagging as he walked around the apartment.

He wasn`t hungry, he wasn`t thirsty, he wasn`t tired and he had not to go to the toilet. He kept walking around in big circles, passing the kitchen, the living room and the floor as his tail wagged more wildly.

He could feel that feeling again, washing through his tiny body. That feeling, which caused him to be crazy as he began to run fast through the first floor. His feet almost slipped through the laminate flooring, the claws scratching deeper scratches in the floor as he ran around corners, steadying himself with his hands to keep running.

He ran on the carpet and slipped through the living room, jumping on a wardrobe filled with books as his ass bomped against the new vase, causing it to fall 1,4 meters to the ground, splattering. Piers` ears picked up the loud noice of shattering as he frightened, jumping to the wall, scratching the wallpaper.

He jumped down to the ground and ran into the kitchen, jumping, running, scratching, always the same.

Chris heard the noises and put his hand on his forehead.

"Not again... I am coming Piers! Just hold on a few minutes!" he called.

He finished the plans of training for the rookies and turned the pc off, getting up and walked down the staircase to the first floor. He looked around and shook his head angrily.

"Piers! Come here!" he yelled.

In about a second Piers stood in front of him, tail wagging wildly as he looked up at his superior, panting. Chris tapped with his right foot on the ground, crossed arms, staring. Piers` ears dropped, his tail stopping to wag while he tried to calm him down with a smile.

"You don`t calm me down now. Do you have any idea how much work I have to do? And now you cause even more problems...I see, a new vase, new carpet, new wallpapers and oh yeah and the whole flooring should be new. What are you thinking?"

Chris said angrily, his eyes staring a big hohle in Piers` head. Piers drooped his head, looking around guilty. He took a step forward and lifted his pawed hand, balling a fist, expecting Chris to bomp his fist against his.

Chris sighed.

"Piers...I know that you are sorry but you can`t keep going with that. If you promise me not to run away you can go into the garden. I still have to build up fences but for now...I can`t let you alone like that. What if something happens?".

Piers huffed and his expression changed in annoyance.

"If you see a rabbit, squirrel or hell a cat, than zip" he snapped

"You disappear. And then I have to surch you, looking if you are ok and oh yeah I have to bath you once again, do you want that?".

Piers shook his head quickly, shuddering at the thought of a bath while he sat down, trying to behave well. Chris walked pass him, looking around. He grabbed his keys and walked to his back door, opening it.

"Come on, boy" he smiled.

Within a second Piers rushed out of the house into the garden, running through the meadow, smiling. His tail wagged as he used his time to hunt down small things while Chris worked on the fences.

Piers was able to laugh, showing his small white fangs while he fooled around. The time didn`t last long, after 30 minutes Piers got exhausted, tired. He stopped with running and fell backwards on the meadow, falling quickly asleep.

Chris turned to look at him and laughed.

"Well now, I can finally relax. It`s about time"

he commented and walked over to Piers, grabbing him and went into his house, closing the door. He went to his couch and lied down with Piers on his stomach. He looked at the clock on his hand and yawned.

"A nap would be the best now..."

he murmured and placed his right big hand on Piers` small body like a sheet.

When he was asleep, Piers cuddled into his shirt, enjoying the warmth as he laid down on his small belly, the tail wagging under the cloth. He rested his head on the chest, chewing on his paw.

He grabbed Piers and fixed him on his jacket so he was forced to be by Chris` side. It was time to buy some things. Even in that time Chris got some problems but they were a lot easier to handle, he thought.

He locked the front door of his house and went into his car, placing Piers on the passenger seat, fixing him up. Piers didn`t liked the seats. They were bothering him with his tail so Chris wrapped the tail around his small hips, fixing it.

The driving was funny. Chris kept talking a lot while Piers only could answer through body language. He didn`t knew that Chris was such a talkactive man. He really talked about everything.

His interests, well that was the good part. He liked the training, weapons and the mission Chris talked about. As well as he liked the part when Chris talked about his past or about Jill. He always respected Jill as his superior and maybe because of that it was funny to hear when Jill sang funny songs.

But then there was the part about food. Piers hated Chris` taste for food. Always the same. Pizza, pasta, burger, fries, chicken nuggets and oh gosh who knows what else he ate. Sure thing was he ate crap.

He didn`t liked it when Chris drove towards the fast food restaurants, stopping in the drive in switch to order some burgers. Yeah he had do admit that his stomach growled when he smelled the scent of roasted meat. But he didn`t liked it after all, even when he ate it...

But whatever, the funny time was in the shopping center. Chris parked his car in the car dealer and fixed Piers on his jacket with a special cloth for babies. He cut a hohle in that cloth so Piers could put his tail through it.

He walked into the center and headed towards the supermarket, grabbing a shopping cart. Piers crossed his legs, looking what Chris wanted to buy. When Chris headed towards the fast food shelves he growled slightly.

As always, it was no use. If there is something the famous Chris Redfield wanted, he got it, always. But Piers was the person who never wanted to give up that easily. So when the growling didn`t helped and Chris walked towards the frozen burgers and fries Piers crossed his arms.

He reached out to Chris` arms when he tried to grab something. His small claws digged into his skin, leaving scratching marks. Chris hissed and put the small pawed hand away.

"Piers, I want that! Even as a small pup you want to give me orders what to eat? No, I am your superior and you are my ...partner but I have the power to do that!"

Chris said offended when Piers kept holding his arms, the claws digging even more into his skin the more Chris tried to pull him away. It was a small fight of dominance.

Piers couldn`t wait to grow even more, faster, bigger. Then he could stop that big hand grabbing the fries, putting them into the cart. But now the only thing he could do was to kick Chris into his stomach with his feet, even...when it didn`t changed everything and Chris didn`t noticed that after all.

Piers kept offended, crossing his arms until Chris stopped at the meat shelf. The scent of freshly meat filled his nostrils, causing his mouth to water. He looked at the shelf with puppy eyes. He loves chicken, god that was so good.

Chris ordered steaks and some tiny chicken breasts for the small pup. He never liked to read but every afternoon he read a book. A book of raising a child and of feeding a pup. Pups needed milk but after a time they need meat, good meat. And besides he had to listen to Piers` body language.

So he got food for himself and food for Piers. He grabbed some milk bottles, putting them into the cart as he headed towards the cash. Piers didn`t even tried to bring Chris into the vegetables and fruit department.

The people he passed, specificially the women, liked Piers. They stroked his head, talking to Chris while Piers quickly got bored. He liked the attention but he had to admit that it wasn`t the same when he got Chris` attention.

His heart felt like it skipped a beat each time Chris stroked him, cheered him up or only kept talking to him. But when the women touched him he felt like a dog, a chihuahua. Piers shook his head, bomping his foot against Chris` stomach to keep on going.

Chris had to focus on his mission. He payed the purchase and walked towards his car. He released Piers in the car, fixing him on the seat again and drove off, heading towards the park. It was winter, the air was cool, snow was lying on the ground.

Chris got Piers out of the car and let him walk around. Piers wagged his tail but kept by his side. Chris inhaled the fresh air and sighed.

"What a good time now, it does feel good to breath in here"

he said and looked down at his partner. At first he was worried because Piers couldn`t wear any shoes but after a while with Piers running around happily he calmed down, smiling.

Even with the problems he caused it was calming and heart warming to watch Piers happily running around, jumping and laughing.

This is worth the effort.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Soon I will try to add something exciting but so far I have the focus placed more on the co-existence and the problems of them both :D

I think as a puppy he is so cute and the problems he is causing are so funny so I couldn`t helped to write it down haha

Well I hope you guys enjoy it =] 

**Chapter 7: Everydays problems**

The smell of freshly cooked food filled the air of the apartment. Piers ran from the living room into the kitchen and looked curiously at Chris, frying the chicken breast. His mouth produced water, impatient he lumbered through Chris` legs and looked up at the stove, his small pawed hands grabbing and holding at the door hook of the cabinet.

His tail wagged and bumped against Chris` feet, who looked down at the small puppy boy. He began to laugh and petted Piers` head, rubbing behind the ears.

"Calm down, Piers. Your meal is finished soon, go into the living room and wait, entertain yourself with our toys I brought you last week".

Piers looked at him, now showing his pouty face as he used to show before the incident in china. His tail downed a bit as he waslked away between his legs, head drooping. Chris sighed and watched him go while he turned the chicken to the other side.

He looked at his potatoes and steaks, managing everything to get ready. He grabbed the pot with hot water and the potatoes and poured off the water, then he poured the potatoes in his bowl. He turned to the stove and got a shock when he saw Piers beside the stove, on the kitchen table with his tail wagging while he stared at the chicken, almost sobbering.

"Piers! Down there, NOW! You will only hurt yourself!" he yelled.

Piers` ears dropped as he jumped down to the ground, his tail wrapping between his leg as he looked up at his superior with puppy eyes Chris stepped next to him and grabbed him, bringing him into the living room and placed him onto the couch. He lifted his hand and held a finger right in front of Piers` eyes.

"You will stay here, understood? Man...It isn`t easy to watch over you the whole day, the food is ready soon, wait!".

When Chris turned his back at him Piers stuck out his tongue angrily, his ears flickering offended as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked around and stood up, walking to the TV and grabbed the remote.

He jumped on the cabinet and placed it between the books in the highest place of the room. He could feel the strange feeling in his mouth again. His teeth were growing, causing him an uncomfortable and disgusting feeling.

He grabbed one of Chris` B.S.A.A. Books and chewed at it`s endges. He climbed down the cabinet and sat down on the carpet, flexing his pawd feet on it while the long claws scratched it. His small fangs were sharp, the other teeth slightl visible. No wonder that he destroyed the book he had within minutes.

He almost jumped on his feet as he saw Chris coming into the room with two plates in his hand, the smaller one for Piers and the bigger one for him. He sat down on the couch and smiled at Piers, putting the small plate on his lap.

"Come on boy, you will get meat"

he said and within a second Piers was beside him and sat down on the couch, looking at the plate with his chicken breasts. While Chris was eating his potatoes and steak Piers grabbed his meat and tried to chew on it.

He had to adit that it wasn`t easy to eat meat. When he was human, well more human, he could eat it easily. But with the sharp fangs and the small teeth he had to be careful that he didn`t hurt his tongue.

He chewed for a while on only one piece while he swallowed down big pieces. Chris chuckled amused as he watched him eating. He was finished with his meal long time before and leaned back on the couch. He reached his hand ad surched after the remote.

"Hm...Where is it...I swear...I put it into the couch...I can`t find it..."

He mumbled and when he heard the smacks he looked at Piers, who didn`t even noticed his searching actions. Chris frowned,

"Piers...?"

Piers looked up at him with big puppy eyes and a piece of chicken hanging out of his small mouth.

"Did you see my remote? I can`t find it".

Piers continued with chwing on his chicken while he stared right into Chris` eyes, and Chris stared back. For a short while nothing other happened. When Piers finally choked down his meat, still staring at Chris, his ears dropped. He couldn`t hide his feelings very well with these extra parts.

Chris furrowed a brow and sighed, waving his hands in defeat.

"Ok...Whre is it? Piers give it to me... I want to relax now... It was a hard day".

Piers frowned and looked at the TV. 'Relaxing here and watching shit isn`t good for you Captain...' he thought and didn`t move. Chris got annoyed and stood up, now searching of his own, searching every single place in the lving room.

Piers watched him amused and lay down on his full belly, placing his elbows on the couch as he rested his head on his pawed hands. He smiled and wagged his tail, watching the cinema in front of him.

Chris groaned after 15 minutes of searching, lifting books, papers, deko, mechanical things and artificial fruits. Piers looked around and yawned while he scratched the back of his head annoyed. He rolled onto his back, lifting his lower body up so he was lying on his neck, his legs and tail in the air above him.

He turned his head to see everything on the head. Chris stomped in front of him, tapping his foot on the ground angrily.

"Ok I see, you have a lot of fun. But please tell me now, where is the remote? I really want to relax now...".

He grabbed the beginning of the tail and lifted him up. Piers looked at him angry and swang back and forth, the fur of his tail getting fluffy because of his anger. Chris cocked an eyebrow.

"Well? I am waiting".

Piers exhaled and lifted his finger, pointing at the highest place of the cabinet. Chris looked at him.

"Are you serious? Why did you choose such a place...".

He placed Piers onto the ground and walked there, getting to the tips of his feet as he grabbed the remote. The cabinet was covered in scratches, the fur of Piers` tail was flying everywhere.

The small pieces of the fur got into his nose, causing him to sneeze. He shook his head and rubbed his nose, heading to the couch and let himself fall into it, turning the TV on. Piers growled slightly and backed off, rolling aside so Chris wouldn`t sat down on top of him.

He looked at the TV screen, the pictures appeared only very slow, like he saw a movie in slow motion. He looked at Chris, who obviously was amused b the movie. He straightened his body, almost feeling as if he was there in the movie, getting completely lost in the story.

He huffed, his tail twitched in annoyance as he jumped from the couch, heading to the kitchen. He sniffed the air and grabbed the edge of the fridge, trying to force it open with his small paws. His long small claws attacked around the stoma and scratched the material.

It needed a lot of strenght and patience to force it open. Piers smiled, standing in front of the big fridge which was filled with meat, milk and fish. He licked his lips and climbed up the freezer compartment to get to the first compartments of the fridge where the fish was.

He clung at the door of the fridge, his claws digging into the plastic material as he pulled on the box to get to the fish. He grabbed the fin and lifted it to his mouth He held the fish with his mouth and closed the box, jumping down on the ground and pushed the door closed.

His tail wagged wildly while he walked with the fish in his pawed hands into the living room, his fur sticking up because he felt very proud what he did. He passed by Chris and climbed on the couch. He sat down and began to chew his prey.

Chris didn`t notice him at the beginning, staring into the TV screen while Piers ate next to him. Once the film interrupted and advertising ran Chris heard smacking sounds beside him. He looked to Piers who ate almost the fish and got a shock.

"Piers! Where did you get the fish now? I wanted to cook it tomrrow!"

he said shocked and only saw Piers` head turning to him with a fin that was hanging out of his mouth. He sighed and leaned back, grumbling. Piers chuckled and choked the fin down before he threw the fishbones away and jumped at his superior.

Chris catched him and couldn`t help but to laugh when Piers mirrored the behaviour of a cuddly dog, pressing his small body against Chris` face to calm him down, his fluffy tail wagging. Chris stroked his back and smiled.

"So my lieutnant turned into a cuddly small puppy huh?"

Chris laughed and Piers sat down on his lap. He must had lost his mind for a second, his weird instincts kicked in. He shook his head, his ears flickering wildly while he jumped down to the ground. He gave him a last glacre and rushed out of the room.

Chris laughed, watching him running out and stood up. He stretched himself and took his dirty plate as he walked into the kitchen. He got a shock as he saw the deep scratches of the fridge. He grumbled and put the plate into the dishwater. He sighed,

"Is it always so difficult to ask me... He ruins everything, my whole apartment, nothing is safe from him... I should have listened to Jake and to buy a leash for the puppy, he reall acts like a dog sometimes. Damn it".

He left the kitchen to watch the movie till the end. Piers was in the first floor, bored. He looked around to find something to do scince Chris kept the door to the garden closed in the afternoon. He caused a lot of trouble in the day so he decided to go to sleep.

His body was trembling because of the energy he had.

'I really would like to have my real body back...It is hard to be in control. Poor Chris, I hope it will end soon'

he thought to himself and jumped on Chris` bed, lying down on the pillow, curling up to himself while he wrapped his tail over his body. He closed his eyes.

The hours passed by with much stuggling, rolling and chewing on the pillow. He couldn`t fell asleep.

It was probably because of the rolling around loudly or smacking what has boosted him. Whatever it was, Chris walked the stairs up and appeared in his bedroom. It was dark when he crept to his bed, his eyes closed. He dropped to his side of the bed and bumped his head against Piers.

Piers cried out and jumped to the other side of the bed while Chris sqeezed the back of his head, reaching out for his partner worriedly.

"Piers? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you hurt? I can`t see you"

Piers looked up to him, able to see him clearly through the darkness. He rubbed his neck, the pain flowing through his entire body.

"Come here"

Chris ordered and Piers came slowly to him. Chris picked him up and held him in his muscular arms, stroking his back.

"Hey listen, I am sorry. I didn`t know that you were lying there. I guess I should search the bed before I am doing it next time".

He chuckled and Piers lay down on his stomach while Chris was still stroking his back. It felt good and helped to cool the pain down. His tail kept wagging against Chris` chest while he slowly fell asleep.

Chris noticed it and smiled, lying down and covering himself with the blanket while he held Piers to his chest. He rested his head on the sheddered pillow and both were in a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Author`s notes:

Hello Guys :D Sorry that it took quite a while, but I had a lot to do with university and finished one of my exams last monday :D Whatever, I overread some of other people`s comments and finally got to write again. I hope that you enjoy the updated chapter. **Chapter 8: Consequences  
**

...What was he doing here? He asked himself.

After being wounded, chased and yelled at almost 3 months ago, why was he starting to get closer to humans again?

Always when he met a human scince then, they started to scream, to yell at him and tried to run away or hurt him again. Always, he thought it would be better to stay away from them – as far as possible.

Why was each time when he decided not to get closer again, his body acting the other way? Something on them seemed to lurge him closer. Something, that send pictures through his head every time, he saw familiar things, or maybe the people were causing him to remember more?

Whatever it was, which kept him doing this things, it was strong and got him more curious each time.

While he wondered about himself, his claws walked of their own as if they would have an own will to move on. His tail was dragged through the stony ground behind him. Luckily, the hardened outgrows from underneath it kept avoiding his skin to get hurt due to some sharp tiny stones.

Yet, his marin body wasn`t used to the air and the circumstances on land. He always had trouble with the breathing part. He needed to know, that there was water in the closer area, around him. He needed to know, when his skin was about to get dry, cracking in the heat of the sun if he needed too much time to find the water that was essential for his life.

The air smelled different around this place. Till now, he just avoided such big places in which a big number of people were living stucked together. He watched the area suspicious with his many eyes, each one traveling from one side to the other quickly, scanning everything.

His body frightened each time when animals made sudden loud noises. Birds were flapping their wings, undefined animals were stumping over the ground, causing the bushes rustle underneath their feets.

What bothered him the most were the loud noises from the city. He stopped at a hill, looking down to get a good look over the whole place.

Houses were placed between houses, big ones, smaller ones and those strange driving things were everywhere. He could smell so many things, that seemed familiar and strange to him at the same time.

Scents that were just disgusting, scents that were familiar and seemed to make him hungry as his stomach started to growl loudly. He moved his head a bit to the right, seeing a park which was close to him.

People were walking around, noticing nothing. Always this satisfied, always this relaxed. Always working or getting their free time over with things they loved to do. Dogs were running around, chasing each other.

It made him curious why they are willing to keep by the humans sides. They always hurt animals like they did to him, don`t they?

While he watched the things that made him wonder even more, he didn`t even noticed that he was being watched. He concentrated his senses only to what was happening in front of him, forgetting his back.

When a cracking sound appeared close to his right side, he quickly turned his head only to watch a man ramming an axe to his side. It cracked while it broke his hardened skin on his right shoulder. He yelped in pain, his movements getting faster while his tail rushed to the right to hit the man to the ground, hard.

The man grunted, holding his stomach as Piers tried desperately to reach the axe that stuck in his shoulder. He straightened, standing on his back feet while getting the tip of the axe`s handle to pull it out of his wound.

He tossed it to the side when the man started to crawl away as silent as possible. He turned his body towards the small man angrily and gritted his teeth together while his tail swayed faster behind him, hitting the closer trees.

The rustling sounds of the leaves caused the man to stop and look up at the giant creature that was now moving towards him. In panic, he reached out and grabbed a heavy broken branch, hoping it would help him to defend himself.

When the monster almost reached his legs he quickly struck the big rough nose, trying to cause any damage. Piers only frowned his many eyes and started to pick the man`s leg up, sharp long fangs cutting deep into the flesh as the man started to cry out in pain.

Piers swung him in the air and threw him against a tree hard. The loud cry was cut off by a cracking sound from his spine after hitting the tree and falling to the ground. His movements stopped scince then as Piers let his body sink on four legs again, staring at the motionless body.

He could hear footsteps coming closer to his location when his ears straightened on top of his head. He snorted only and turned to quickly crawl away from that place.

...

His shoulder burned. He turned inside of the deep water to get a closer look at it. He stretched the huge fins, whose look like the tail fins of a whale, and swayed it to the left side in order to curl his body.

The painfully throbbing wound didn`t seem to heal ain the time of 5 days. The gash still was bleeding and coloured the water around him with red clouds of blood. With these circumstances, he should stay outside the water maybe.

He used his tail to push him forwards through the water, pulling his right arm close to his chest. When he reached the shallow water, he reached his limbs out in order to crawl on land. But his right arm didn`t seemed wanting to response to him.

It stayed stiffly by his chest while he crawled on the shore with his other feet. He used his tail to support most of his weight while he crawled deeper into the land.

There were barely animals around the place which made him wonder. He stopped after reaching one of the huge streets. He could see dark, black clouds which came from the city. They covered the sun as it started to rain black raindrops.

He gritted his teeth together in pain when the rain hit his wound. The burning sensation of his thobbing shoulder flowed through his entire body, causing him to shiver. His spikes stretched out to both sides, pulsating in bright blueish bioelectricity.

He turned his head towards the city when his sensitive ears picked up the screams of running people. Black flying helicopters stayed close to the city and seemed to shoot at something.

His brain told him to quickly turn and leave the place, his body told him to take a look of what was happening inside there. Why was he always arguing with himself?

He frowned when he found himself crawling through the street, heading towards the city.

Damn curiosity!

His nervousness increased when broken and burning cars appeared on the street. He eyed each of them carefully before passing them. His arm still refused to respond to his orders while it held stiffly on the thick huge scales his chest.

It seemed that there weren`t many humans left. From what he could say after crawling closer to the huge buildings, there were only a few people running away, maybe around a dozen persons.

He stayed in the shadows of small houses or trucks, keeping his long tail by his side to avoid it being seen. The scent of burning flesh and wood filled his nostrils, causing him to recoil his face at that.

He shook his head in the air, ignoring the coughing sensation that was building up deep inside his lungs. He sneaked around, avoiding to stumble right over the dead, burned bodies that were lying around everywhere.

He found his body stopping in front of one of the dead bodies. The clothes were mostly black, all limbs stretched out. The human there died after suffering quite a time, lying on it`s stomach, face down on the street.

He moved his head closer and focused his eyes on the numbers of one of the burned patches on the right shoulder. It read "North America, BSAA Bioterrorism Security Assestment Alliance".

He shut his many eyes closed at the forming intense headache. He let out a groan, sitting down while he curled his body to put his left hand on top of his head, ruffling the soft fins on top of it.

Images ran through his brain. Images of soldiers, the soldiers which always appeared in his dreams. He fought with them, he was once one of them and considered how they treated him, he was once an important human being.

He groaned louder, his claws scratching his hardened skin as he forced one of his bigger eyes to open slightly. Everything seemed to spin around him. Probably the smoke was getting him weak. Or the fact that he hadn`t much water left inside of his water saving organs.

He forced his legs to move on again as he started to actually walk on three feet towards, avoiding the open streets. He climbed up the nearest buildings and once he reached the roofs, he stopped for a few minutes to take a break.

A smile forced its way on his lips when he noticed a barrel standing on one of the neighbour roofs. He made his way quickly to the barrel, climbing up the walls and jumping on the higher roof to stop in front of it.

He grabbed the barrel with both of his hands, wincing in pain at the use of his injured shoulder, and quickly emptied the water.

His body began to shiver at the disgusting taste, but he relaxed a bit more after feeling the needed oxygen flowing through his veins.

A frown appeared on his face as he ducked, hearing a loud sound echoing through the streets as one of the helicopters appeared from behind one of the biggest buildings close to his location, heading towards the south.

He could see men inside of the opened room of the flying object, holding their guns to shoot at something that was walking on the streets. He watched the scene and moved closer to the edge of the roof, keeping his head low.

People were walking and practicially running on the streets, groaning and bleeding. It seemed that the bleeding people were chasing the running people. Humans were attacking humans?

He saw this before, in his earlier life, his earlier body. But he couldn`t put a claw on this. Why?

He climbed on the highest place of the roof to take a better look of everything that was happening underneath him, keeping his right arm close to his chest while he did so. He wrapped his tail around one of the black radio masts to support himself.

He attempted to crawl down the walls until a window next to him shattered into thousand pieces. He froze at place and turned his head straight ahead of him to see two people standing on a roof of one of the opposite buildings.

The blonde man and the brunette woman kept their pistols on his head but didn`t shoot another bullet to him. They seemed to look at each other worried and hesitated, the same for him.

Both sides weren`t sure what to do, still frozen in place. They didn`t wore the same clothes like the dead BSAA soldiers on the streets. The men in the helicopter were from the BSAA, he could see the numbers written on the thing, he just couldn`t put them in.

He was the first, who started to move. He used his tail to pull him up on the roof again while it tightened it`s grip on the radio mast. The people reacted fast, shooting at him while they ran forwards.

He let out a growl, thinking that the bullets would cause him another pain but instead, the bullets hit his hardened skin and pattered off like tiny stones to a wall. It only caused a tickling sensation on the parts of his body.

The man and the woman stopped at a ladder and while the woman climbed it up, the man continued to shoot at him again. He growled out louder and managed to get back on the roof. He straightened his body again to seem bigger to the tiny people.

The spikes around his neck started to stretch out, letting him look like an angry reptile as he opened his mouth to roar at them, showing his long fangs and double line of teeth.

It worked. The man with the blonde hair seemed to hesitate and just eyed him suspiciously before aiming his pistol at his mouth. Piers noticed that his attempt to scare the opponent has failed and quickly shut his mouth before the bullet could hurt his smooth meat inside of it.

His veins throbbed with bioelectricity, causing the blueish parts of his body to glow dangerously while he tried, to scare the people off. He didn`t wanted to fight and take the risk of being seen by the real soldiers in the flying thing he saw shortly before.

"Leon, keep moving!" he heard the woman yelling from another building as the man started to climb up the ledder too.

His tail swayed behind him wildly, hitting the walls and ground hard while the woman was the one now, who tried to fix him where he was with shooting to his way.

He didn`t even had to move his body in order to dodge the bullets because they simply bounced off his skin. These people weren`t a threat to him after all. He had to be careful that he didn`t got the attention of the soldiers whose were attacking the bleeding people in the streets.

He looked back at the people whose were now making their way towards him while the man was talking to his earpiece. He couldn`t understood fully what he said, only picking up a few easy words like "We" or "please".

He was about to back off until he noticed the helicopter making its way towards him. He stopped immeadiately and gritted his teeth together while his claws were digging into the material of the building in frustration.

The man stopped only 10 feet away from him and started to jog around while the woman kept shooting at every part of his body. The tickling sensation slowly started to bother him along with the loud noises the guns caused.

He roared at the people once again, noticing that the man was only jogging around him in order to figure out his weak points. It bugged him that they weren`t running away but instead obviously attacking him.

The blonde finally stopped at his right side after seeing the gash of his right shoulder and raised his gun to shoot at it. Piers quickly turned his body as the bullet bounced off on one of his spikes around his neck.

He moved his tail towards the small man, who quickly dodged it by jumping away. He rolled over to his feet again and started to jog around him again while shooting. The brunette appeared closer to his left side too, both of the people starting to surround him while keeping to shoot at him.

He started to pant heavily, having a hard time of avoiding to get hurt. He used his tail to keep them away from his body, always swinging around in hope to hit them with all his strenght he put into it.

While they kept on distracting the huge B.O.W., Leon stopped to talk to his earpiece again.

"Chris, Chris are you there?!" he asked loudly while Helena still had the attention of the monster.

He pushed his body backwards as the big tail appeared again to send him down into the streets, barely missing his chest. He gritted his teeth and started to jog to the right, shooting at the shoulders.

The monster seemed to notice his action and started to attack him again, standing up on it`s two back feet while the stomach seemed to grow a bit bigger as it dropped his head to his direction to spit out a yellow-greenish liquid towards him.

He quickly jumped to the side again, rolling to his feet while watching the liquid eating it`s way through the stone. So it could produce acid which made it more dangerous. He turned his head to Helena.

"Watch out! Don`t touch the liquid and prepare for the tail" he shouted at her while aiming at the monster again.

It opened it`s wide mouth to roar at him again, the shrill loud roar caused them both pain as they reached their hands out to cover their ears with a groan. For a moment, he clenched his eyes closed while cursing his body.

He opened his right eye slightly after hearing Helena shouting at him.

"Leon! Be careful!" she was running at him fast, dodgeing the tail with rolling over the ground. She stood up quickly by his right side, only being 5 feet away as she shot directly into the wound.

The monster cried out, using its left hand to cover its wound while taking a few steps back. Leon took his chance to run close to it and grabbed his shotgun, aiming it to it`s chest and pulled the trigger.

The power of the shotgun was more effective. It tore two of the thick scales apart while the small pieces of bullets buried themselves deep into the soft meat behind the scales. The monster cried out louder and fell on its back.

The spikes were pressed to the right and left side while the softer dorsal fin was pushed against its back. Its tail swayed stiffly behind it when it opened its bigger eyes to look at the man angrily.

Despite of its pupils, whose were getting even smaller, the eyes shined in such a brightness Leon never saw before. The eyecolor was so intense. Normally, no other B.O.W. had shown such a bright hazel colored left eye before. In fact, no B.O.W. had ever shown two different eyecolours before as well.

It catched him off guard as the monster moved quickly, punching his chest with its left hand and sended him brutally against the next wall. As his back hit the hard wall, he opened his eyes wide while spitting blood and landing on the ground with his butt.

Helena looked back at him and shot the monster`s chest before heading to him. The B.O.W. Hissed in pain and covered his bleeding chest with his right hand, panting.

"Leon! Are you okay?" Helena asked worried as she reached him and knelt down to check on him.

Leon gave a huff in response as he struggled back to his feet, panting slightly while shaking her hands off of him.

"We have to find a way to get closer to it. If we can keep on shooting its chest, we could get it weak and finally take it down. But for now... I think we need more men to put it down" he said between his breaths.

Helena nodded. "They`re coming, Leon. We just have to distract it for a bit longer so it won`t run away until the B.S.A.A.`s Alpha Team will reach this place".

Leon looked down at her and with a nod he continued attacking the monster with his pistol, always keeping away from it.

Slowly they got underneath his skin. He hated it. He couldn`t reach them. They stayed far away from him so he couldn`t hit them with his tail nor spit his acid to them. The wounds of his shoulder and chest kept throbbing as the pain slowly started to get his body weak.

He couldn`t stand them for any longer like this. And it didn`t helped that the soldiers still were in the area, still busy with killing the people on the streets. Well, dead people on the streets because the walking bodies smelled like rotten meat to him.

His attention fell back on the people whose were jogging around him to get closer to his wounds. He will loose too much blood and he could feel his lungs slowly screaming out for oxygen. He needed to find more water very quick.

When he noticed the taste of blood inside of his mouth he froze in place and slowly started to panic. In his past he had the only tasted the blood when the situation grew more dangerous to him. In the field, every second of moment can end deadly, specificially after being wounded and having the taste of blood inside of the mouth.

If there weren`t the comrades, whose kept him alive and fighting, he would have died in the past. Now, there was no one. He was alone and the option of getting killed grew bigger.

When Leon started to run at the puzzled B.O.W. He quickly catched himself and forced his body to run to the left, jumping over the roofs with a high speed. The sudden reaction left Leon and Helena shocked behind.

"We can`t lose it!" Leon shouted while starting to following the injured B.O.W. with Helena on his heels.

His ears straightened on top of his head. The fact, that the Helicopter was following him now as well, was getting on his nerves. His panic rose inside of his chest while he jumped at the wall of another, bigger building, a skyscraper and climbed it up.

Leon and Helena stopped for taking a look and then got into the building to take the elevator.

The windows underneath his claws started to crack as he made his way to the half of the building where he could use the stony bridge that was stuck between the two skyscrapers.

He jumped on the bridge and crawled his way towards the neighbour building while the Helicopter flew around, trying to shoot and stop him.

The machine gun of the helicopter had much more power in it as some of the bullets hit the skin of Piers` back and got him injured.

Piers cried out and fell on his stomach while wrapping his tail around the bridge to keep him on place. He growled and stood up only slowly, his right arm hanging stiffly at his side while he looked up at the helicopter.

Fury began to overtake the control as he stood up on two legs, turning his mouth to the direction of the helicopter that was now heading directly to him.

The bioelectricity, that was charging inside of his heart was quickly send out of his body while he opened his mouth to let out a lightning ball, sending it to the helicopter.

The BSAA agents inside didn`t get a chance to wonder about it as the lightning ball touched the helicopter and exploded in place. The whole machine began to explode as burning parts fell down to the streets, leaving a big dark cloud.

Smoke came out of his mouth while he panted heavily. He picked up the noise of the elevator, revealing the two agents whose were now heading after him.

He frowned and started to crawl his way towards the other building and stopped after noticing other men, whose appeared behind the windows of the neighbour building in front of him.

They all stopped and turned to him. They wore army clothes with the BSAA patches on their shoulders and helmets, whose covered their faces. Only two men weren`t carrying helmets.

One of them seemed familiar, too familiar. It caused him to raise his head in confusion while he took a step back at the sight. The two unmasked men frowned and while the smaller one aimed at him, the bigger man reached out to open the next door while they walked out of it, weapons still aimed at his face but they didn`t shoot.

The bulky and very familiar appearing of their leader scared him as he took more steps back to increase the distance between them with many widened eyes. He stopped when he noticed the other two agents appearing behind him, both obviously relieved at the sight of the newcomers.

"Chris!"


End file.
